Graduation and Charlie
by CGEclipsed16
Summary: Bella and Edward are graduating, and it's time to ask Charlie the fateful question.


_Disclaimer: I do not own the wonderful characters that Stephenie Meyer has created. I also wanted to let everyone know that I only wrote the Bella Point of Views, and my dear friend, "OhWowKatherine" wrote the Edward Points of Views. _

_Comments would be wonderful! _

**Bella's POV:**

I stared at Edward as he went up to get his high school diploma. I was still a ways back in line—the letter C defiantly goes before S. I saw Charlie and my mom sitting in the audience. I was sure my mom was already through the tissue box.

Edward looked so tall and handsome in his blue graduation gown and cap, and I couldn't stop watching as he gracefully walked up to our some-what cubby principal to get the important blue folder. I still couldn't believe that no one knew the Cullen's secret—the fact that the Cullen family was far from normal—they were Vampires…and I was in love with one. Edward.

After all that we had been through, Edward and I were still together, and things were starting to look up for us in the matters of Charlie and the house rules. I wasn't under house arrest, but I wasn't off the hook so easily either. Ever since I ran off to Italy to save Edward—though, Charlie doesn't know that factor—there still have been ground rules as to when I can see Edward and go out… But it has never stopped Edward's late night visits into my room. I saw Edward glance over his shoulder at me and winked. I felt my heart pound and I prayed that he couldn't hear it—though, I knew he could. I still couldn't stop thinking about our deal that we had made a few months back. Edward had said he would change me—change me into a vampire so that I could be with him—as long as I married him.

I still hadn't given him an answer…

And I didn't know what I could say.

**Edward's POV: **

The principal called my name, and I got out of my seat and walked to the stage, as I had done so many times before. I wonder what I'll get my degree in this time around -- I already had a few medical degrees.  
I looked back into the crowd at Bella, who was sitting with the rest of the S's. She looked stunning in her blue cap and gown. I had always thought she looked beautiful in blue. She was also one of the very few that knew my family's secret -- I saw the Quilotte werewolf "posse" in the far end of the auditorium. I don't even think that Bella and Charlie knew they were back there.  
After graduation, Bella and I are going to attend the same college. Charlie isn't too happy about that. He thinks that we are far too obsessed with each other and that Bella is going to ruin her future if she stays with me. I'm decently sure that he doesn't realize how ruined it is going to be.  
I gave Bella a wink. I wasn't sure if she had seen it, until a heard her heart rate go up. I shook my head and smiled. That girl. She keeps telling me how irrevocably in love with me she is, and how she's ready and willing for me to sink my teeth into her neck. She says that her giving me her mortality should be enough of a commitment. I keep wondering why its easier for her to say "Bite me" than it is for her to say "I do."  
Unfortunately for Bella, Esme and Alice are already planning the wedding.

**Bella's POV: **

The graduation ceremony didn't last long at all—thank goodness. Mike Newton went up in front of the class-giving his class president-substitute speech.

"As we end this chapter in our lives, we should all look to the road; the choices we can make with our lives and choose wisely. Sometimes what we want and what we need are two very different things." I felt Edward's eyes on me—and I knew deep inside he was thinking about my choice of remaining human or becoming a vampire. I knew what I wanted—I knew I wanted to be with Edward forever.

The crowd began to clap, and our class stood up, throwing their caps up into the air, and it seemed like in moments, we were all swarmed by our parents.

My mother was the first to jump on me; suffocating me with her tight hugs and a few kisses on the cheek. I knew my mom had been waiting for this moment for a while, so I let her act like a Mom without complaining. Charlie gave me a light hug and a kiss on the forehead. He as simple with showing affection, but I liked it that way with him.

"We're so proud of you, Bells." Charlie said with a smile, and glanced at my Mom. A light that I had never seen before was now evident in Charlie's eyes. Charlie was happy to see my mom. This saddened me; he would miss her when she went back to Phil.

Thankfully Phil hadn't come with Mom, making this first meeting between them less awkward.

"So, where is this Edward that you talk about so much?" I glanced in the Cullen's direction. Everyone was laughing and hugging Edward. Perhaps they were talking about the past graduations they had attended and were secretly comparing—or maybe something else.

"No Renee. Its better off if she cuts all ties with him now." I heard Charlie say, and I turned to glare at him. "Dad, Edward and I are going to college together if you've forgotten. I'm not cutting any ties." Before he could respond, Angela tapped me on the shoulder with a smile. "I was wondering if you'd take a picture with me." I smiled and nodded—at least I could walk away from Forks High School with one girlfriend. As soon as one photo was taken, my mom swarmed us with others. Mike eventually came up and asked for a picture, along with Eric and Tyler. Jessica wouldn't even look my way; she was still angry about what had happened in the past. I turned my head to see Edward staring at me; I smiled automatically, and waved at him. He smiled back and started walking my way. Everyone—soon after—followed.

"Oh Bella! I'm so happy for you!" I heard Alice say with a bright smile as she hugged me. "Hello Charlie!" She said, turning away from me and giving my father a hug. My mother smiled—but seemed confused. "You must be Bella's mom!" Alice said knowingly—of coarse she knew. I watched as Carlisle shook Charlie's hand and then turned to my mother. Esme soon followed after—introducing herself.

"I don't think you met Edward's brothers and sister, Dad." I said with a smile, glancing at the boys and Rosalie behind me.

"This is Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie." My father shook all of their hands. It almost felt like an odd family reunion: Vampires and humans. My mother looked at Edward with a smile. "And you're Edward."

I suddenly felt bad that I hadn't introduced him to her—but I quickly remembered she had met him back in Arizona, when I was in the hospital. He nodded, glancing at me with a smirk. My mother hugged him, and as she pulled away, she readjusted his now-wrinkled blue robe. I felt a sudden drop in my stomach as he stood next to my mother—my family. I realize he would never quite fit in with my ordinary family. He was more…beautiful than anyone I knew and he put everyone in my family to shame. Even me. He would always stick out—and I would always wonder—why me? Why did he love me?

"Bella, are you okay?" Edward asked. He must have noticed my saddened look. I quickly wiped it away with a smile. "Yeah, I guess I'm just a little overwhelmed." He didn't seem to buy my excuse, but he didn't press the issue either.

"Edward, I've got to head to the hospital; something just came up. I'm going to drop everyone off at home."

"Okay Carlisle." My dad glanced at me—he obviously didn't like the fact Edward didn't call Carlisle "Dad"—if only he knew I called him Charlie behind his back.

"Edward, would you like to have dinner with Bella, her father and I?" My mom asked once the rest of the Cullen's disappeared. I glanced at Edward worried. Edward didn't eat human food. He seemed to ignore my gaze and nodded.

"Thank you, Ms. Swan." Edward replied. Charlie remained quiet—either for my sake, Renee's sake, or even perhaps for Edward. I wasn't sure. Charlie just needed to get over his fatherly grudges. "Edward, son, can I speak to you for a moment?" Charlie suddenly asked. Edward nodded and looked at me with a smile. Was he trying to comfort me? I tired to smile back, but I felt sick. What did Charlie want now? Charlie led Edward away from me and my mom and seemed to look at Edward in a hard glare.

"Your Dad is just looking out for you, Bella." My mother explained—almost seeming to expect that this would happen. "Charlie needs to get over his anger and just forgive him. I love Edward." My mom just nodded. She thought teenagers didn't understand love—but I knew I understood it more than she did. I felt a hand on my shoulder, and I quickly turned to see Jacob Black's face looking mine. He looked horrible—like he hadn't slept.

"Jacob. You came?"

"I couldn't just ignore an important day to you." I turned to my mother and then back at Jacob. "Jacob, this is my mom." Jacob gave her a small smile and a wave. She went back to talking to another mom—was that Lauren's mom?

"Bells?" Jacob turned my focus back to him. "So, you're back with your blood sucker then?" I sighed—hating the fact he called Edward a 'blood sucker.' I knew Edward was listening in too, despite his conversation with Charlie.

"Yes. I'm back with Edward." I emphasized his name. Jacob's eyes seemed to be full of pain—but I had to push myself through his pain. "I kind of figured you'd go running back to him." He whispered. He almost seemed to be on the brink of tears.

"Jacob…I never meant to hurt you. I still want to be friends."

"I don't see how that'll work out, Bella. Not with him in the picture." I could tell that Jacob's eyes were focused on Edward, who was still with Charlie.

"If you try, it will." I replied. Jacob shook his head and sighed. "I thought about it Bells…and…" He hesitated. "I fell in love with you during those months. I knew you were hurting, but I just felt like you were trying. I thought perhaps I had a chance with you. But then you went right back to him when he wanted you back. You threw me away for him. It makes me wonder what else you'd throw away for that idiot…like your mortality."

"Jacob Black! That is none of your business!"

"At one point in our friendship—it was my business. But now…" He shrugged. "That's why I came today."

"To fight with me?" I asked in disbelief.

"No. To say goodbye, Bella. I just can't be friends with you, when you're in love with a blood sucker." I felt tears build up. Why did this hurt so much? I wanted Edward to come and hold me—or even Jacob hug me and tell me he was mistaken—but he wasn't.

After all the hurt I had done to him, I deserved this. "Goodbye Bella." Jacob whispered as he pulled me into a tight embrace. I wanted to hold onto him…

But I knew I no longer had any claim on him. Jacob was out of my life forever now. As he walked away—I never felt so alone.

"What did he want?" I heard Edward ask behind me. I turned slowly, trying to conceal my tears quickly.

"He just wanted to congratulate me." I explained softly—not meeting his eyes. I knew Edward really knew the answer.

"Are we ready for dinner?" Charlie asked, smiling down at me, Renee and then at Edward. Did Charlie really just smile at Edward?

I guess this shouldn't surprise me—Edward had his way dazzling people. Edward held my hand gently in his as we walked to Charlie's car—gently rubbing his thumb over my fingers. Everything would be okay—I just need to worry about dinner now.

**Edward's POV:**

The graduation ceremony was coming to an end; Mike Newton was just making some speech about ending chapters in your life and starting new ones. I know that it was speaking generally about ending high school and starting college, but it fit the "Bella Situation" perfectly.  
I looked at Bella, thinking about her decision to end her life to start a new, never-ending one with me and my family. I wondered how her family would react, because, surely they would see the difference in her after the transformation was complete. It sounded like something from a sci-fi movie. I laughed.  
People started to clap, and I realized that the commencement ceremony was over. Everyone stood up and threw their caps into the air. I did the same, only I was doing it for about the twentieth time. Parents started finding their way to their newly graduated children. I decided to let Bella have some time with Renee and Charlie, since this was her first high school graduation.  
I hung around with my family. We compared graduations, laughing about mishaps that had occurred at some previously. Alice, of course, brought up the wedding. Esme said that I should introduce them to Bella's family. I argued that now simply wasn't the time, but, gave in eventually. So, I "led the troops" over to Bella and her parents.  
"Oh Bella! I'm so happy for you!" Alice exclaimed, running up and giving Bella a hug. She then turned to Charlie and greeted him as well. Renee looked a bit confused. Alice continued to her next, "You must be Bella's mom!"  
Carlisle shook Charlie's hand, and Esme introduced herself. I tried not to laugh at the look on Charlie's face - he looked completely overwhelmed. He knew Carlisle, indirectly, from the constant hospital visits Bella had, but they had never really met prior to this encounter.  
"I don't think you met Edward's brothers and sister, Dad," Bella said, "This is Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie." She pointed to each of them as she said their name. Charlie stiffly shook each of their hands. I couldn't blame him. This did seem a bit awkward.  
Renee turned to me with a smile, "And you're Edward." I had only known who she was from my brief meeting with her back in Arizona when Bella was in the hospital after almost being killed by the tracker James. I nodded, and gave a smile right back to her. This was awkward indeed, and they didn't even know about the wedding yet. She gave me a hug, which was a little unexpected then she fixed my now wrinkled gown.  
I looked at Bella, and she had a look of discomfort on her face, "Bella, are you okay?"  
She smiled and said, "Yeah, I guess I'm just a little overwhelmed." Liar. I didn't rest on the subject, now wasn't the time to get into a psycho-analyzation of her feelings.  
"Edward, I've got to head to the hospital; something just came up. I'm going to drop everyone off at home."  
"Okay Carlisle," I said. Yeah, just leave me here, thanks, I really appreciate that.  
Renee asked me, "Edward, would you like to have dinner with Bella, her father and I?" I don't eat, but I didn't want to turn down the invitation. Charlie already disliked me, and I didn't need the other parent to hate me as well. So, I accepted with a, "Thank you, Ms. Swan."

"Edward, son, can I speak to you for a moment?" Charlie asked. The question came out of no where. I can read minds and I didn't even "hear" that one coming. I nodded, and gave Bella a reassuring smile.  
Charlie and I walked to an area out of earshot. "Look, I don't know what you're playing at. Earlier this year you left her," he was talking about Bella, of course, "and she was an emotional wreck for months…"  
I smelled werewolf. I looked in Bella's direction and Jacob Black was there, talking to her. Werewolves, those volatile creatures. "…then she starts to get better, happy," Charlie continued, "And all of a sudden she goes missing, and comes back with you. I've been putting up with you two getting back together, but I am not happy about it. I won't have you hurting her again."  
"I'm here until she tells me to get out. I've learned quickly from my mistakes…" I didn't want to say what I was about to. I wanted the two of us to say it together, but this seemed like the best time to say it, "I asked her to marry me."  
Silence. Not totally unexpected. Then, Charlie asked, "You what? You asked her to?"  
"Marry me? Yes."  
"And what did she say?" He was still in disbelief over what he had heard.  
I had to think of the best way to word this, so that he didn't think that his divorce to Renee damaged his daughter emotionally. There really was no good way. I sighed and said, "At first she gave me no answer. She said that she wasn't sure if she should marry me because marriage ruined your relationship with Ms. Swan."  
Charlie dwelled on this information for a moment. "She didn't answer you because she was afraid that you'd end up like Renee and I?" he asked. I nodded. "I never thought that the divorce had effected her that much…"  
"Of course it effected her," I told him, "But ultimately, her answer was a 'yes.' Esme and Alice have most of the wedding plans set up already. Bella and I had planned to tell you and Renee at the same time."  
Charlie looked at me, and then to Bella and Renee. "I hope that we have your blessing," I told him, "But we're getting married regardless."  
"You're a good kid, Cullen," he said, then repeated, "You're a good kid."  
The two of us walked back to where Bella and her mother were standing. Jacob was walking away. His and Bella's conversation must have only just ended. "What did he want?" I asked Bella as I walked up behind her.  
She turned around slowly, an explained, "He just wanted to congratulate me." Liar.  
"Are we ready for dinner?" Charlie asked, flashing me a smile. Apparently, I had won him over. I took Bella's hand as we walked to Charlie's squad car. I thought about dinner. It would be interesting. Hopefully he doesn't bring up the wedding. I want to be able to explain to Bella why I told.

I think that I was the only one who noticed the irony of the situation as we drove to the restaurant. Charlie and Renee, the divorced couple, were sitting in the front of the squad car, and Bella & I were soon to be wed. I laughed in spite of myself.  
"What's so funny?" Bella asked. Charlie looked at me in the rear view mirror, and Renee adjusted the volume on the radio. Apparently they wanted to hear the answer as well. "I'm just…remembering something that Jasper said the other day," I lied. Bella just looked at me, I whispered, "I'll tell you later." She said nothing in response, so I assumed she had accepted my answer.  
A few moments later, we arrived at the restaurant. The hostess brought us to a large booth, handed each of us a menu, and took our drink order. I looked around, and I saw quite a few members of our graduating class having dinner with their families as well. Now I really didn't want the subject of marriage to come up.  
We all stared at our menus. I wasn't going to eat, but I didn't want to be the one to break the silence. The waitress returned with our drinks. Bella reached for her glass with her left hand. It was at that moment that I realized that she still wore the engagement ring.  
"What a beautiful ring," the waitress said, making small talk. Bella froze momentarily. "Thank you," she said, before shooting me a sideways glance.  
"You're welcome," the waitress replied, "Now, what can I get you folk to eat? How about you there, sir?" She gave me an over-exuberant smile.  
"I'm not hungry," I stated.  
"Edward, dear, you have to eat something," Renee said. I quickly flipped through the menu. What can I stomach? Steak? That's about as close to mountain lion as I can get. "I'll have the steak please, rare."  
Charlie nodded in agreement, "That sounds good. I'll have the same, but make mine medium." Renee and Bella ordered their meals. I thought that the subject matter had left when the waitress had, until Renee brought it back up. "That is a gorgeous ring, Bells," she observed, "It has a look of antiquity to it. But, why are you wearing it on your wedding finger?"  
Bella shot me another glance. I nodded. She might as well tell now. "Mom," Bella said, "Edward and I are getting married." She said it easily, lie she had finally gotten used to the idea. I flashed her a smile, and she smiled back.

**Bella's POV: **

Charlie kept looking at me—and I started to feel uncomfortable. I felt Edward's hand on my leg underneath the table; maybe he felt my nervousness. "So what are you going to college for Edward?" My mom asked curiously. He looked at me—I could tell he was really thinking-and then he glanced back at her. "I'm really not sure. I guess I'm going in undecided." My mom would never guess just how many majors Edward had underneath his belt. Edward glanced at me, and I felt his hand slid up to my hand that was on my lap.

"Bella…" Charlie finally spoke up and cleared his voice—gazing at me and then back at Edward. Edward's hand seemed to grip mine a little harder—was he nervous?

"Bella, can I talk to you?" Edward interrupted, and stood up. "Just for a moment."

"Edward…we're eating."

"I won't keep you for long. I just need to talk to you." I looked at him curiously, but I didn't question him. I stood up and excused myself—and followed him to the restroom lobby. "Edward, what's wrong?"

"I told him." He said grimly. My heart skipped a beat—but I pushed the possibility out of my head. "Told him? Told him what? Who?"

"I told Charlie…" He whispered, and looked like he was holding his breath. I felt my eyes go wide—he didn't. He couldn't have… The look in his eyes told me he had.

"C-Charlie knows?" I stuttered, falling back against the wall. "He knows?"

"Bella… he's not mad. I told him, and he was shocked, yes—but he's far from mad. Perhaps concerned is the better word."

"He knows!"

"You're father would have found out sooner or later, Bella." He said, trying to reason with me. I felt his arms wrap around me and he kissed me gently on the lips. "Everything will be okay, Bella." I nodded and tried to stop my racing heart. "Let's go back out there now…and talk to Charlie and your mom. Your mom deserves to know at least what's going on." I slowly nodded and gulped. "Edward…" I whispered, glancing at him before he turned to leave. "Jacob…wasn't there to congratulate me." Edward nodded and sighed. "I know. He was there to say goodbye."

"Yes." Edward seemed to ponder for a moment and eyed me. "It will be better this way, Bella."

"You can't bite me…not with the treaty and Charlie…and…Jacob."

"If biting is the problem, I can forgo it."

"No! I refuse to grow older!" I wanted to shout—but the realization of where we were suddenly hit me, and I knew I couldn't speak any louder without catching an audience. "Let's go back out to Charlie and Renee, and take this one step at a time. Jacob can come later." Edward was right. I couldn't just ignore Charlie, or my Mom.

I followed him back out to the table, where both Charlie and my mom looked confused and curious. "Is everything okay Bells?" My mom asked, and lifted her napkin to her mouth as she took another bite from her meal. "Yes." I whispered, looking down at my dinner—and suddenly felt queasy. "Bella…" Charlie tried again, looking at me with a hard gaze. I felt my blood race, shivers running up my body. I wondered if Edward was afraid. I glanced at him from the corner or my eye, and saw him sitting there calm and collected. "Edward told me the funniest thing today."

"Which was?" I tested. I wondered what he was going to say—I did not want to give out more information then needed. Charlie looked at Renee and then back at me. "Bella, is it true that you wouldn't agree to marry Edward because of us?" Charlie asked. I felt my cheeks blush, and I held my breath as I slowly nodded. "Bella, sweet heart—you should have just talked to us. What happened between your father and me… it was us, not you. It seems that you and Edward have something special…" My mom began, "Life and love are different for everyone. You can't just assume the same will happen to you." I felt tears fill up my eyes and I slowly nodded. Edward's hand suddenly found mine and he glanced at me with loving eyes. I wondered what he was thinking—what he thought of my dysfunctional family.

"When is the wedding?" Charlie asked—trying to sound casual as he ate his green beans. Edward looked at me, and then back at Charlie.

"My mother and sister have it planned soon, I think. Bella and I haven't really talked much about this…" He said as he squeezed my hand gently.

It was so odd to think of Edward as my fiancé, and not just as my boyfriend.

"When would you like to get married, Bella?" Edward asked, looking at only me now. I felt frozen on the spot—and Edward knew it. There was only amusement on his face.

"I'm not sure. Soon."

I never thought my parents would be so open to the idea—I never thought I would be sitting here, next to Edward—and talking about a possible—a very possible wedding.

"I guess we'll have to go dress shopping, Bells." My mother said with a smile.

After a moment of silence, I finally brought my question to life.

"Why aren't you both against this?" Charlie looked at Edward, and for a moment, he seemed to relive a piece of the past. Maybe it was something that Edward had said to him—I didn't know, but Charlie sighed and looked at me.

"I just want you to be happy, Bella."

"As I do." My mother said, looking at Charlie with a smile. Charlie didn't seem too happy, but whatever grief he was having, he seemed to swallow and hold to himself. I would have to have a talk with him alone.

I felt Edward's hand lift my hand to his lips and he gently kissed it.

My blood raced—and I knew the worst part was over.

He had been right—everything had been okay.


End file.
